


Солнце

by KisVani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Даже, если жизнь немного добрее к героям и миру — это не означает, что Дина не надо время от времени спасать.





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> AU, но сеттинг условно современный, вероятный ООС, условный сюжет.   
> Написано в подарок bfcure.

— Ты всегда так делаешь, — вот что сказал Сэм, заметив, что сидящий на столбике старой ограды Дин смотрит на солнце. — Ты всегда любуешься рассветом.  
— Я не любуюсь, — ответил Дин, — я просто радуюсь, что еще одна паршивая ночка миновала, и мы остались живы.  
Он не огрызается только потому, что ему лень. Слишком устал, и так целую ночь боролся с лезущими из всех щелей призраками. И когда уже люди научатся правильно вести себя с бывшими домами серийных маньяков? Или, хотя бы, не будут пытаться устроить на старом месте строительство.  
— Нам еще возвращаться, — напомнил Сэм, — я хочу успеть на занятия, знаешь ли.  
— Тебе на твоём факультете так платят, что ты не работать должен, а немного вредить, — проворчал Дин, но встал.  
Хотелось пива, вымыться и завалиться спать. Но вряд ли удалось бы сделать это здесь, где только собираются строить придорожный мотель, но в третий раз сбегают все рабочие, оставляя место на потеху призракам.  
К счастью, больше не будет призраков.  
И хорошо, что им с Сэмом сегодня им помогли, пусть младший братец на это не обратил внимания.  
Дин заметил на капоте длинное черное перо, поблескивающее, словно оно сделано из металла. Но, когда он попытался коснуться его, перо рассыпается в пепел.

 

***

 

Спроси Дина десять лет назад, верит ли он в ангелов — он бы рассмеялся в лицо этому человеку. Или бы ответил, что в демонов поверить как-то проще и они намного понятнее и правдоподобнее.  
Сейчас он и то не мог сказать: «Верю», потому что глупо использовать подобное слово для того, что знаешь наверняка.  
Потому что один ангел очень ответственно относился к своему статусу ангела-хранителя.  
Утренний город встретил Дина и Сэма парой мелких пробок и шумом, который, казалось, нарастал с каждой минутой.  
— Почему мы перестали ездить по стране, не напомнишь? — спросил Дин, наблюдая за тем, как по тротуару шагает белая лошадь, и никто из прохожих не обращает на нее внимания.  
— Потому что работа намного чаще стала приходить к нам в гости? — предположил Сэм. — А еще нам просто надоело. Надо же где-то осесть, верно?  
— Точно, — протянул Дин.  
Лошадь прошла мимо них. Вместо головы у нее был голый череп с парой зеленых огоньков, горящих в пустых глазницах.

***

 

В их мире всегда хватало сверхъестественных созданий. Одни прятались, на других охотились, третьи заключали сделки, четвертые не скрывали своего присутствия, но не так часто могли вырваться на свободу.  
Это должно было случиться.  
Однажды некая вселенская чаша переполнилась, и люди не просто поверили в скрытый от них мир, они узнали о нем. И узнали его. Узнали, что по соседству живут оборотни, что парочка древних богов печет пироги на ярмарку, что призрак покойной бабушки грохочет на чердаке, а известная певица, победившая рак, на самом деле — одержима демоном и заключает сделки на душу с музыкальными продюсерами.  
Мир узнал… и люди просто стали жить дальше. Они ведь всегда так делают, когда что-то меняется.  
Те же, кто раньше охотился или изучал, или искал способы сосуществовать, тоже смогли выйти из тени. Кому-то пришлось отказаться от работы, для кого-то работы прибавилось, другие обнаружили, что на самом деле получать деньги за то, что делал всегда, выгодно.  
Сэм и Дин могли похвастаться смешанным наследием. Отец их был из рода Просвященных, мать — из семьи охотников. Половину детства они колесили по всей стране вместе с родителями, а еще половину жили на месте, под надзором кого-то из родни или знакомых.  
Дин был уверен, что после восемнадцати он отправится в путь сам, но, неожиданно, Сэм присоединился к нему.  
— Колледж подождет, — сказал младший брат, закидывая сумку на заднее сидение. — А я еще не во всех штатах успел побывать.  
Так они и начали свой путь, который привел их к пару судьбоносных встреч, а потом и сюда, в город средних размеров посреди Канзаса.  
Дин бы пошутил, но случай с открывшимися вратами в другое измерение, где был самый настоящий Изумрудный Город, немного испортили ему все удовольствие о шутках про возвращение Дороти Гейл домой. А особенно их испортила сама Дороти Гейл.  
Сэм не думал, что Дин останется на одном месте.  
Но он остался.  
И вместе с ним остался и кое-кто еще.

 

***

 

Все было хорошо в ангеле-хранителе Дина, только он постоянно вмешивался в его дела. Даже, если это не было так уж необходимо.  
— Повторяю, мне не нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Дин, а потом добавил, оглядываясь: — Кстати, где мы?  
— В трех милях южнее стоянки вампиров, — невозмутимо ответил Кас.  
Кас… Ангел Господень Кастиэль появился в жизни Дина пять лет и три месяца и пятнадцать дней назад (он не считал дни, просто запомнил дату). Он вытащил его с того света в буквальном смысле и заявил, что его назначили быть хранителем.  
Точнее, он сказал это через пару месяцев, когда Дин его выследил и попытался выяснить, что же произошло и почему.  
— Круто, — сказал он, — так в твои должностные обязанности входит не давать мне умереть?  
— Нет, я должен наставлять тебя и помогать выбрать правильный путь, — заявил в тот раз Кас, — больше ты не увидишь моего прямого вмешательства.  
Если бы он знал в тот день, что случится дальше, то не давал бы таких опрометчивых обещаний.  
Потому что Кас смешивался и еще как.  
Вот взять, к примеру, сегодняшний случай. Дин отправился зачищать логово вампиров, которые отказывались соблюдать соглашения и вели себя особо по-хамски. В стиле серийных маньяков по-хамски.  
Дин не собирался ехать сам. План был такой: или дождаться выходных Сэма, или дождаться, когда в город приедет Джо Харвелл. Но до выходных была половина недели, а Джо застряла в карантине. Так что Дин решил попробовать в одиночку.  
И, конечно, надо было Касу вытащить его прямо из логова вампиров.  
— Я бы справился, — повторил он.  
— Их в три раза больше, чем ты рассчитывал, — ответил Кас, — ты бы не справился.  
Дин опять оглянулся, прикидывая стороны света, чтобы, возвращаясь, не наткнуться на вампиров.  
— Знаешь, я же не о себе волнуюсь, — сказал он, — а о… вот сукин сын.  
Кас уже исчез.  
Оставив после себя поблескивающее темное перо.

***

 

Ангелы-хранители не должны вмешиваться в дела людей.  
Это Кас повторял часто. Даже слишком часто.  
— А что с тобой произойдет, если будешь? — спросил однажды Дин. — Выговор сделают? В угол поставят? Оставят без сладкого?  
Тогда он только вселился в свою квартиру. Из всех вещей был только холодильник, матрас на полу и старое продавленное кресло. В кресле Дин и сидел, пока Кас прохаживался от стены к стене, будто был каким-то крупным хищником в клетке. Или, учитывая серый видавший виды плащ, крупной хищной птицей.  
На вопрос Дина он ответил не сразу.  
— Это… сложно, — сказал он.  
— Ну так упрости, — предложил Дин.  
Он не ожидал успеха, но Кас остановился перед ним, и от взгляда на его решительное лицо становилось слегка неуютно.   
— Хорошо… но это проще показать.  
«Так показывай», — застряло у Дина в горле, потому что Кас развернул крылья.  
До этого он видел их только раз. Или два, если считать полет из Ада. И теперь они выглядели… иначе.  
— Может, тебе шампунь сменить? — сипло сказал Дин.  
Шутка и мысленно звучала не очень, а вслух казалась слишком нарочитой и просто неправильной.   
Крылья Каса были на месте, но длинных перьев с металлическим блеском стало намного меньше. Если бы ему правда пришло в голову полететь на них, как птице, то Кас наверняка бы сразу упал.  
— Ангел-хранитель не имеет права помогать своему подопечному, — сказал Кас, его крылья пропали, — никому из них. Из… вас.  
— Есть и другие? — спросил Дин. — Ну… кроме меня.  
Можно было бы пошутить и над этим, но не хотелось. Это тоже было бы неправильно.  
— Есть, — коротко ответил Кас.  
— А что будет, ну, когда не останется ни одного пера? — спросил Дин.  
— Ангельская суть — в крыльях, — Кас пожал плечами, — если все перья исчезнут, то исчезну и я. Меня призовут на небеса и... накажут за вмешательство.  
— Это несправедливо, — проворчал Дин. — Если не выражаться покрепче.  
Кас не стал с ним не спорил.

***

 

Он пытался отговорить Каса помогать ему.  
Честно, Дин даже пытался не подвергать себя опасности, но у него не получилось, на вторую неделю воздержания от охоты в двери постучала демоница, у которой были какие-то претензии к их родителям, а месть она решила начать с сыновей.  
— Почему ты все это делаешь? — спросил Дин, когда Кас возник из ниоткуда, чтобы заслонить его от летящей пули, а потом оттащить от невидимых когтей невидимой твари.  
— Потому что так нужно, — ответил Кас.  
Дальше говорить у них не получилось, потому что пришлось отбиваться. Но потом Дин все-таки попытался поднять тему. Он схватил Каса за отвороты плаща, чтобы тот, даже попытавшись улететь, был вынужден утащить Дина с собой.  
— Отвечай, — сказал он, — ответь, почему ты все время мне помогаешь.  
— Мы слишком давно знакомы, — сказал Кас, а потом добавил: — Дин, отпусти, я никуда не сбегу.  
И коснулся кончиками пальцев его руки. Он мог бы использовать силу, и вряд ли бы она подействовала лучше. У Дина было ощущение, что от его руки по всему телу пошли электрические разряды.  
— Только не рассказывай мне баек про «многое пережили», — попросил Дин. — Ты сразу стал нарушать свои ангельские правила ради меня. Почему?  
Кас очень по-человечески вздохнул.  
— Не только ради тебя, но и ради Сэма.  
— В компании меня, — усмехнулся Дин, складывая руки на груди. — Ну. Расскажешь? Или будешь настаивать, что я сначала должен убрать трупы невидимых тварей.  
Нет, он не ждал ответа от Каса. По крайней мере, понятного ответа. Но тот неожиданно его дал:  
— Я видел другой мир, — сказал он, — там… твоя жизнь, жизнь твоего брата и всей твоей семьи была другой. Намного хуже. Но ты смог исправить этот мир, пусть и ценой своей жизни. Я… думаю, что это в тебе есть. В любом тебе. Потому и считаю, что ты важен для мира.  
— Значит, только для мира? — переспросил Дин. — Ясно.  
Кас покачал головой и добавил, с привычной убийственной серьезностью:  
— Не только для мира. Ты важен и для меня.  
И исчез, оставив Дина переваривать услышанное. 

***

 

— Уходите, — сказал Кас.  
Это случилось в один из тех дней, когда простое дело превращается в нечто, переходящее все разумные переделы.  
На первый взгляд: обычная шайка демонов решила поразвлечься в мире живых. Но потом оказалось, что демоны намного старше и вообще планируют открыть Врата Ада. Причем, прямо в торговом центре.  
Им бы пришлось паршиво без ангельской помощи.  
И теперь этот самый ангел хотел, чтобы они ушли.  
— Ну, уж нет, — ответил Дин, становясь рядом с Касом и сжимая в руке кинжал, — если ты собрался драться с демонами, то я с тобой.  
Он ждал, что Кас начнет с ним спорить, ждал и готовился отвечать и объяснять. Доказывать, что Сэм сам справится с людьми в торговом центре, и что он будет только путаться у него под ногами.  
Но Кас просто молча развернул крылья. Точнее, то, что от них осталось.  
— Ничего себе, — Дин произнес это вслух, глядя на то, что больше всего напоминало пару некрасивых обрубков с отдельными перьями на них.  
— Я почти утратил свою ангельскую суть, — Кас покачал головой, — я говорил тебе, что Хранители не имеют права вмешиваться. А сейчас… сейчас я вмешаюсь в последний раз.  
Дин тяжело выдохнул. Ему казалось, что драка уже началась: голова стала невероятно легкой, а воздух вокруг словно разреженным, и каждая деталь — до боли яркой и четкой. Как и понимание, что Кас говорит правду. И что он считает себя мертвецом.  
— Ты же не собираешься сказать, что умрешь? — спросил Дин.  
Его голос звучал ровно, так, что он сам этому поразился. Откуда взяться спокойствию в такой момент? Но откуда-то оно пришло. Как и в тот день, когда они с Сэмом решили остановиться. Как и в тот день, когда родители в последний раз уехали из дому. Как и в тот день, когда Дин наткнулся на дедушкины книги и понял, что они не просто сказки, которые тот так любит рассказывать.  
— Я не переживу этого боя, Дин, — ответил Кас и положил ладонь ему на плечо, неловко и неуверенно, будто сомневался в собственном жесте. — Но тебе этого видеть не стоит.  
— Боишься за мое душевное равновесие? — попытался пошутить Дин.  
— Нет, боюсь, что моя истинная форма тебя ослепит, — серьезно ответил Кас, — та, что появится, когда меня призовут на небеса. Потому лучше бы тебе уйти.  
— Даже, если… — начал Дин, но Кас толкнул его в грудь, раздался шорох крыльев и в следующую секунду он уже вылетел прямо на Сэма, едва не сшибая его с ног.  
Дин оглянулся: он стоял рядом с торговым центром. Кас решил не убеждать дальше, а просто выставит его прочь.  
— Вот же… — начал Дин, направляясь в сторону дверей, от которых уходили последние гражданские.  
Но ему не было суждено даже дойти до них. Звон и грохот, заполнивший все вокруг, подкосил всех. Причем буквально: люди падали на плитку мостовой, закрывая ладонями уши и закрывая глаза. А Дин смотрел, смотрел на то, как в торговый центр с неба ударил белоснежный луч. Или это из центра в небо исходил луч? На секунду показалось, что в этом свечении видит огромная фигура, но потом все исчезло и в наступившей тишине оглушительным казалось даже чужое дыхание.  
А потом люди пришли в движение, начали подниматься, цепляясь друг за друга, разговаривать. Неуверенно, негромко, но все больше с каждой секундой.  
— Эй, — Сэм подал руку Дину, помогая ему подняться. — Это был Кас?  
— Да, он решил пожертвовать собой. Вот же эгоистичная сволочь, а? Взял и умер.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
— Сочувствую, — сказал он. — Если это на самом деле так и ты уверен, что он мертв…  
— Он мертв, — резко ответил Дин. — Я чувствую. Сам не знаю как, но чувствую.  
И это не было ложью. Та часть, которая всегда была связана с Касом, и отзывалась на его приближение, теперь молчала. Или даже хуже — она исчезла, оставив после себя пустоту.

***

 

Солнце вставало над городом. Золотой диск в окружении розовых разводов.  
Дину бы хотелось перестать видеть красоту и величие в этом, но он не мог. Все равно было красиво и все равно захватывало дух. Пусть теперь и предстояло встречать и проводить каждый день без Каса. Без дуновения ветра и шелеста крыльев за спиной, без тихого и глубокого голоса того, кто не до конца привык общаться человеческим языком.  
Когда мелкие листочки полетели Дину в лицо, а книга, брошенная в плетеном кресле не то Сэмом, не то Чарли (оба недавно заходили в гости, праздновали то, что ее приняли в ряды Просвященных), зашелестела страницами, он выдохнул сквозь зубы. Слишком похоже и слишком больно.  
Дин уже собрался уйти, когда заметил у ног нечто. Длинное перо. Слишком крупное для любой из известных ему птиц. И поблескивающее на солнце так, словно было сделано из металла.  
Медленно, боясь спугнуть этот момент, Дин наклонился и подобрал перо.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал голос, который он бы узнал среди всех на Земле и не перепутал ни с чьим другим.  
— Вот же сукин сын, — прошептал Дин, поворачиваясь.  
У балконной двери стоял Кас. Живой и невредимый. Такой же, как вчера, даже в том же плаще и рубашке. Только крылья поменялись.  
— Решил попробовать другой имидж? — сипло спросил Дин.  
Кас ответил ему недоуменным взглядом и неловко пошевелил белыми крыльями. Они были намного больше, чем его прежние даже в лучшие времена. И, казалось, он сам не привык к их размаху.  
Дин не знал, что в таких случаях нужно делать, да и вряд ли кто-то в целом мире знал. Потому сделал то, что ему хотелось. Он бросился к Касу и обнял его, вдыхая знакомый пряный запах и ощущая привычное тепло и непривычную дрожь. Дин не мог понять, кого из них трясет больше: его или Каса.   
— Никогда не бросай меня, слышишь? — прохрипел Дин. — Не смей так больше делать.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Кас, прежде чем обнять его в ответ и обернуть вокруг Дина кокон из крыльев.  
Они точно стали намного больше и намного — намного теплее.  
— Ты вернулся, — сказал Дин, отстраняясь спустя несколько минут, которые они просто простояли, обнявшись и позволяя себе поверить в то, что они оба здесь и оба живы и никуда не собираются деваться.  
— Да, вернулся, — сказал Кас.  
— Но… как, я думал, что тебя — того, — Дин помотал головой. — В смысле, я рад, что ты жив, но я не понимаю. Тебя, этого…  
Он обвел рукой белые крылья, которые Касу даже не удалось до конца сложить за мпиной.  
— Мне… мне сменили статус, — неуверенно сказал он. — Я теперь не Хранитель, я Защитник.  
Кас произнес это и смутился, будто признался в чем-то постыдном.  
— Типа, тебя повысили? — уточнил Дин. — Что это означает?  
— Теперь моя цель и единственное предназначение — защищать тебя, — ответил Кас, — в определенных… рамках и по правилам, но я могу вмешиваться.  
— Так это же прекрасно, — улыбнулся Дин, — или, постой, а какие во всем этом подводные камни, а?  
В ответ Кас опять недоуменно на него уставился.  
— Ты не кажешься слишком счастливым, — объяснил Дин, — почему.  
Он до сих пор держал в руке перо и не знал, что с ним делать.  
— Это, — Кас кивнул на него, — обещание не оставлять тебя до тех пор, пока смерть не отыщет тебя. Если, как Хранитель, я следил за многими, то, как Защитник, привязан к тебе одному. И, если ты забудешь свой путь или свернешь с него, то Хранитель перестает нашептывать тебе советы, а Защитник… Защитник пострадает от тех, кто стоит выше него.  
Дин невесело рассмеялся.  
— Так что, выходит, из-за меня могут наказать тебя? И, если ты начнешь хиреть — это будет целиком моя вина.  
Кас кивнул.  
— Значит, ничего нового, — ответил Дин, — даже лучше. Теперь тебя не станут наказывать, если ты поймаешь меня, летящего с крыши. Так что, похоже, это повышение.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — серьезно ответил Кас.  
— Пойдем в дом, ангел-защитник Кастиэль, — улыбнулся Дин. — Я приготовлю тебе завтрак.  
— Мне все еще не нужна еда, — ответил Кас, отстраняясь, чтобы дать пройти к двери.  
— Ты многое теряешь, — фыркнул Дин, пробираясь под его крылом. — Знаешь, я думаю, что пироги — это одно из чудес света…  
Солнце поднималось все выше, начинался новый день. Который в чем-то был таким же, как прежний, но в другом стал намного-намного лучше.  
И, по большому счету, Дину было все равно на другие миры и то, что там происходило. Главное, как все сложилось здесь.  
А о высоких материях он мог подумать и в другой раз.


End file.
